1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voice recognition systems, and, more particularly, to the training of a voice recognition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice recognition systems are often provided on local devices, such as smart phones, personal computers, and vehicle infotainment systems. Such voice recognition systems may transcribe the speech more accurately and quickly if the user first trains the system to recognize his particular voice, speech patterns, pronunciations accent, articulation, roughness, nasality, pitch, volume and speed. In reality, however, users almost never take the time to go through the training sequence.